


Count the Stares

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: From Bets to What’s Best [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Some Nickinald fluff before I hurt these precious babies.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: From Bets to What’s Best [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983958
Comments: 15
Kudos: 142
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Count the Stares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wisegirl38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/gifts), [stars_soph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_soph/gifts).



Reggie dropped Nick off at home after they left the cave. He even walked Nick to his door, anxiously holding his hand. He wanted to kiss him again, but didn’t know if he was moving too fast. Nick was blushing with a soft smile, and it was doing things to Reggie’s heart. Reggie leaned toward Nick’s ear, “You look really cute when you blush.” Reggie let out a soft chuckle when Nick blushed harder. “Too cute.” Reggie was still next to Nick’s face, and he took a deep breath, nudging Nick’s cheek with his nose until Nick turned his head. Reggie pressed a deep kiss to his lips, pulling back after a few seconds to breath. Nick’s eyes stayed closed for a moment, before slowly fluttering open. Reggie realized how long Nick’s eyelashes were as they fanned out over his pale cheeks. “I had a really good time tonight, Nick. I’ll, uh, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Reggie pressed another kiss to Nick’s cheek before turning back toward his car.

“Wait!” Nick called out quickly, “Can I get your number?”

Reggie smirked, a little proud of himself, “Check the jacket pocket.” He waited before climbing into his SUV, seeing Nick fish the paper he’d scribbled on out of the jacket. “I’ll be waiting to hear from you.” Reggie pulled his door shut, pulling out of the driveway and down the road. He only lived a few minutes from Nick’s house, and Alex was anxiously waiting with a smile on his face to hear about what happened.

When Nick walked into his house, the first thing he did was save Reggie’s number into his phone. He finally felt brave enough to send the friend request, so he did that, too. And once he heard back from Reggie that he made it home safe, Nick fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning, Carrie picked Nick up on her way to school, Luke was getting Willie, and the four of them met up in the student parking lot. “Soooo,” Carrie started with a sly grin on her face, “What happened on your date last night? You’re wearing a jacket that doesn’t belong to you, so I would say it went well." Carrie ran her hand over the leather sleeve as she spoke.

“It wasn’t really a date.” Nick blushed anyway, “My car died and we went to the cave before he gave me a ride home.”

“A cave?” Willie smirked, “I guess we’re lucky you’re alive?”

“I don’t know about that. My heart definitely stopped for a second last night. I gave him a kiss on the cheek though.” Nick wasn’t going to tell them that Reggie kissed him. He didn’t care about the bet. He cared about Reggie.

“But-“ Luke started but Nick waved him off.

“I know. It was worth it though.” Nick turned to Carrie, “So what happened with you and Flynn last night?”

Carrie shrugged as she leaned against her car, they always got to school way too early. “We worked on some choreography together. She kissed my cheek when I took her home. Caught me off guard though, I froze up.” Carrie looked at her shoes. It was weird for them, seeing her without her confidence. Nick nudged her shoulder.

“She won’t be able to resist you. Give it time.” A very familiar SUV pulled up beside them, Flynn and Reggie climbing out as Alex pulled his car up and he and Julie climbed out, too.

“Hey!” Reggie beamed, pulling the letterman jacket tighter around him before walking over and kissing Nick’s cheek.

"Hey." Nick answered softly, smiling at Reggie.

"You guys know we're still here, right?" Flynn called with a smirk on her face.

"I know you're here, babe." Carrie winked. Nick could've sworn he saw Flynn trying to hide a blush before a hand in his distracted him. He glanced down, his eyes trailing up the arm to Reggie who was not even attempting to hide to blush in his cheeks.

“This is very amusing.” Alex huffed, “But it’s cold out. Why are we standing out here?”

“They don’t unlock the school for another fifteen minutes.” Luke answered, checking the time on his phone.

Alex was not pleased. “Fifteen-Reggie, you made us get here this early just so you make heart eyes at your boyfriend in the cold air?”

”Alex!” Reggie hissed, swatting at his friend who just laughed and ran to the other side of the group. Nick blushed harder, giving Reggie’s hand a light squeeze.

”Here,” Willie unzipped his own jacket, draping it over Alex’s shoulders when the blonde came to a stop beside him. “We can’t have a pretty boy like you freezing.” Alex flushed as pink as the hoodie he already had on, stuttering as he glanced over at Julie, who just smiled, leaning her notebook on the hood of Alex’s car to continue her homework.

”Sorry about them.” Reggie muttered under his breath.

”It’s okay.” Nick smiled, bumping his shoulder into the taller boy’s. “By the way, I had a really good time last night. Maybe we could do it again sometime?”

Reggie beamed again as more cars starting pulling in, “I would love that.” He leaned down, brushing a quick kiss against Nick’s lips.


End file.
